That's what you get
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: That's what Rangiku gets when her heart wins with the final battle between the man she loves Song by Paramore RanGin Oneshot PLEASE REVIEW!


This was her moment. Rangiku's moment, her final battle with the man she loved. _No _she corrected herself _The man she __had__ loved. _After his betrayal of Soul Society, she could not love him anymore. Yet staring into his beautiful eyes, she could not forget all the beautiful memories they had shared together. How he saved her life. Their first hug. Their first kiss. Yet everything had shattered inside her the day of his betrayal.

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.**_

_That was what he had done _Rangiku thought bitterly. She had seen the looks of accusation directed at her.

She could hear their whispers even now..

_That's the 10__th__ division vice captain.._

_She was very close to Ichimaru Gin wasn't she.._

_Was __**she **__the reason he left?_

_  
__**It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.**_

_No more, _Rangiku thought.

"Gin" She whispered softly. "It's time to settle out the final score."

_  
__**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

Gin's eyes were a flood of emotions. Loss, Regret and most of all _Heartbreak_. He stared at her, she was like a different person.

"You don't have to do this Rangiku San"

_**I can't decide**__  
__**You have made it harder just to go on**_

Blinking back the hot stubborn tears at the corners of her eyelids, she tightened her grip on the hilt of her zanpaktou almost as if to strengthen her resolve.

_I can't do it! _Rangiku panicked. _I must!_

_  
__**And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**_

Rangiku gritted her teeth in frustration. If only she wasn't in this situation. If only she had been able to stop him.

_If only!_

_If only!_

_  
__**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

She could feel her resolve crumbling inch by inch. She had to stop doing this, making excuses all over again.

Ichimaru was watching her with concern. _She's fighting a losing battle _he realised.

"Rangiku" He said kindly. "Look at me."

_  
__**I drowned out all my senses with the sound of its beating.**_

_Oh her beating heart! _She could feel its sound pumping fast and furious in her ears. She hated the flood of emotions she received just by looking into his eyes.

Gin was no stranger to this feeling either. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest looking into her beautiful eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

Rangiku struggled to concentrate on the matter at hand. She must not let her heart win.

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.**_

Rangiku suddenly felt bitter again, remembering how it was when he wasn't at Soul Society anymore.

"You don't know what it was like!" She hissed.

_  
__**Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.**_

"I was blamed for your disappearance, everything changed in Soul Society because of you Gin!" She said struggling to keep the tears from falling.

_  
__**I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.**_

Feeling the hot stinging tears rolling down her cheeks, her grip on her zanpaktou shook.

"I swore to myself I would kill you." She whispered. "Yet I can't even do it!"

_**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.**_

_  
_Wiping off her tears with the back of her hand, she allowed herself a bitter smile.

"I bet you don't give a damn about me."

_  
__**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

"I guess heart just rules over head eh Rangiku San?" Gin said attempting a smile.

_  
__**I drowned out all my senses with the sound of its beating (beating)**_

She stared at him fury but what she saw in his eyes calmed her anger. It was soothing just to see him again, that pounding feeling she had always felt whenever she was with him.

_  
__**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

Rangiku couldn't help it. Her resolve broke down altogether, she still loved him. Even after all this time.

"Gin why did you leave?" She whispered.

_**Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.**_

Ichimaru stepped towards her and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rangiku San I had to." He said softly.

Rangiku felt her heart break at those words. It was happening again.

"So you had to leave me did you?" She spat.

She tried to make herself step away but she couldn't.

_That's what love is_ She thought.

_  
__**If I ever start to think straight,**_

She tried to concentrate. _This was the man that betrayed you Rangiku! _Her mind screamed at her.

_**This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!**_

Yet her body refused to move. Although he had hurt her, she was mesmerised by him.

Gin looked deeply into her eyes. His heart ached to be with her, she was his world, yet he had to follow Aizen's orders.

_  
"__**Why do we like to hurt so much?" **_Rangiku whispered softly.

He looked at her in confusion and then he saw her zanpaktou pointed at his heart.

"I'm sorry Gin." She whispered, the tears running down her cheeks faster now.

"I have to do this."

_  
__**Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**_

He stook there, standing at her. Gin was determined. He would not hurt her and leave her for a second time.

"Do it Rangiku." He said.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.**_

Rangiku stared at him in frustration.

"Why won't you unsheath your zanpaktou Gin?"

"I won't leave you a second time." He whispered

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

Rangiku's zanpaktou fell to the ground. She couldn't kill him like this. Not when he wasn't protecting himself.

"Gin." She whispered. "I'm -

_  
__**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

"Shhh" He soothed.

He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. Rangiku kissed him back, just so happy she could hold the man she loved in her arms again.

As they broke apart, she heard one distinctive voice.

"_Bankai_" _"__Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"_

_**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,**_

Rangiku panicked. _I have to stop Taichou!_

"No!" She screamed.

As Hitsugaya advanced on Gin who had not even raised his sword, she flashstepped in front of Gin.

Shock registered in Hitsugaya's eyes as he could not prevent stabbing his vice captain and the former 3rd division captain in the heart.

"Matsumoto" He choked. "Why...?"

She smiled softly.

_**"**__**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"**_


End file.
